mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunnar and Fjolnir Drexel
Gunnar and Fjolnir Drexel are former barbarians turned into somewhat loyal soldiers for the Order. Appearences Gunnar and Fjolnir have tan skin with their clan's warrior tattoos. Gunnar has blue eyes and brown hair while Fjolnir has green eyes and black hair. Personality Gunnar is more calculating and calm while Fjolnir is more "kill first ask questions later" in terms of personality. Backstory ' '''Gunnar and Fjolnir Drexel were always warriors, even as children. It was in their blood to be this way. Their father was the commander of the militia soldiers for their independent city of Iskossa and their mother was the archer commander. The two boys were taught in the ways of armed and close-quarters combat. Gunnar prefered to use dual blades while Fjolnir used a mace. When the two were of age, they joined the militia to protect their city, donning the traditional bone armor of their people. They mostly dealt with petty thieves and bandits in their career as soldiers. Until the day the Demon Lord’s forces came. The entire village was taken by storm as a Lilim led the manamo converting the village. The Drexel brothers fought to protect their families from this attack, killing many manamo as they sought to drive them back. Then came the lilim, a daughter of the Demon Lord. Fjolnir was the one who struck first but was tossed aside easily. Gunnar charged the lilim and managed to land a few hits on her, slicing off her tail and one of her wings. The lilim then threw him aside as easily as she did her brother, and continued to convert the city. The only reason she didn’t finish them was that she thought there was no need to.' ''' After the attack, the two brothers awoke to an abandoned city; only they stood as witnesses to what transpired that day. The two then wandered aimlessly, seeing as everyone they knew had been taken by the lilim and her minions. They continued to train, hopping one day that they would be able to finish the job that Gunnar started. While the two trained, they heard tales of the Order, an organization that the two could use to get their revenge. And since the brothers’ hatred for the manamo had burned within ever since the day Iskossa was attacked, they knew that this was no mere coincidence. The two saw this as a sign from their gods that justice must be dealt so they rushed to the nearest Order city to join up. Gunnar and Fjolnir were told to show their skills by battling some of the Order’s best soldiers as their test to join. They were tossed in the ring with ten seasoned veteran soldiers. The brothers fought with all their might and gave the veterans broken arms,broken legs and fractured ribs. After that, the two had been faithful members of the Order and had risen to the ranks of commander and lieutenant/executioner. Category:Order Category:Characters Category:Cap Zeus' Characters